Crossed Lives
by FerLover
Summary: Renesmee is the girl everyone wishes to be, she has beauty, money, popularity, and the perfect boyfriend. But when she finds out her family's secret she only wishes for her life to be normal again, but normal is not exactly what's in store for her. R
1. Chapter 1

Crossed Lives

(A Twilight Fan Fiction)

Feat...Reneesme Carlie Cullen & Jacob Black

* * *

**A/N: Just want to make the story more clear by adding that in my story Renesmee grew up at a normal growth. I'm not using the original Stephanie Myer idea....either way I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1 (The Meeting)

I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. I was able to smell every ingredient including the chocolate chips. I took another deep breath to enjoy the scent of my favorite pancakes. I got up did my morning routine and rushed to the kitchen where I found my grandmother baking for me. I removed one from the plate immediately covered it with syrup and shoved it in my mouth. "Now Nessie don't rush yourself." Grandma said to me. I slowed down my chewing and began eating more slowly.

"Aren't you going to eat some grandma?" I asked, even though I knew the answer to that. Apparently in my house I was the lazy one, everyone else got up before me, ate before me, and did everything else before me. Sometimes I wondered why my family acted the way they did. As I was about to question my grandmother on the issue for the millionth time my phone rang. I excused myself to take the call when I read the name Aiden on the screen.

"Hello. Aiden what time are you getting here? Yes…aha…ok…I'll be out." I rushed to open the front door to let Aiden in. This was the morning my life was about to take a change. I had been planning it for weeks. Aiden was here to speak to my parents and ask them for their permission to date me. I let Aiden in to the kitchen to introduce him first to my grandmother. "Aiden this is my grandmother Esme." I said pointing at her, "And Grandma this is Aiden, he's here to speak to daddy and momma." She turned around to get a look at the boy I just introduced her to. She looked at Aiden up and down and managed only a smile for him. "It is very nice to meet Mrs. Cullen." Aiden said in a nervous tone.

"Wow! Ness she could be your sister." Aiden said to me quietly. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes at the comment. It was not a new thing. I returned my attention to the reason why Aiden was here. "Grandma, Do you know were daddy and momma are at?" I asked. As I realized that I hadn't seen my parents. I heard my grandmother clear her throat, "They went to….get some breakfast. Yeah that's it…they didn't want to eat here today."

"Oh. OK. Well I'm going to show Aiden around the house until they get here." I said a little disappointed that I had to wait a little longer to finally become Aiden's girlfriend. Actually official girlfriend because Aiden and I were officially already dating, but we just wanted it to do it freely. I grabbed Aiden by the hand and began showing him around the house.

"Wow! Nessie you're house is incredible. It totally beats mine and I must say your father has great taste in cars." I didn't quite understand why Aiden was so impressed with what I had. For me everything meant nothing; perhaps because I was so used to being surrounded with luxury. I invited Aiden to the living room and didn't bother to show him the rest of the house. I yawed at every, wow he gave me each time he was impressed by something. I sat down and Aiden joined me and sat beside me. I scooted myself closer to him until both our legs were touching. However, before we could do anything else my parents were home, not only them but the entire family came home at the same time. I stood up immediately as I saw my father walking directly to the living room. Aiden stood up too, and I could almost feel him shake. "Is that your brother? He's not going to hurt me, is he?" Aiden said to me nervously. "That's my father," I said, almost breathing out my words.

Before Aiden could react to my confession my dad was already in front of us. I rushed to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek, as I normally would do. He returned the kiss but maintained his gaze in Aiden's direction. I managed a nervous smile and began to look around for my mother. "She's outside with your Aunt Alice; she'll be in, in minute." Daddy informed me to stop me from wondering; sometimes he was so good at guessing everything I thought about. With that in mind I knew that daddy knew exactly why Aiden was here. "So who's your friend?" Daddy finally asked. I cleared my throat and brought Aiden forward.

"Daddy this is Aiden." I said as calmly as possible. I looked to see daddy's reaction but he didn't even blink or say a word for that matter. When daddy didn't even bother to make a movement, I decided to sit down and wait until momma came in. I knew she would be easier to deal with. When she finally came in, I took in a breath of relief. It didn't take long for her to join us in the living room. "So it was today." She said as soon as she came in. I saw daddy turn to look at her with an annoyed face. "It seems like it." He responded to her remark between clenched teeth. "Let's get to it then." I heard my mother say, giving Aiden and me a smile. I smiled back, but I began to wonder how they knew Aiden was going to come today. I pushed the thought aside, it didn't matter if they knew or not, what mattered was that I needed to tell them personally. As I was about to begin talking, Aiden stopped me and did the talking himself. Nervously he began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I'm here because I want to ask for your permission to date your daughter Reneesme." Aiden managed the words out, quickly, and clearly. We both waited to see what my parents had to say, but both of them remained silent for a minute.

They excused themselves for a while to talk things over; leaving both Aiden and I sitting and waiting for a reaction, but they were both speaking so quietly that neither of us could tell if they were even moving their lips. Finally, they both returned to the center of the room to face us, and this time I noticed that daddy was ready to speak.

"You do know that my daughter is only fifteen, don't you?" He spoke directly to Aiden.

"Yes sir."

"Daddy, don't forget that I'm going to be sixteen in like a week. Remember we're planning my party." I added trying to not make the situation look so bad.

"Thanks for reminding me Nessie." Daddy said to me, sounding upset for interrupting him. I closed my mouth and sealed it until I was allowed to speak.

"Listen to me boy…I'm not accustomed to denying anything to my daughter, and she's well aware of it, knowing that I agreed to pay her almost half a million Sweet Sixteen party. However, I find it hard to give in when it comes to you. So what I want you to do is to convince me why I should let you date my daughter. In other words why do you want to date my daughter? And why should I allow it?"

"Well sir…I want to date your daughter because she's beautiful, intelligent, with a great personality, and because I truly like her. I believe you should grant me your permission because I'm and honest, respectful, smart young man."

"How old are you Aiden?"

"Seventeen sir…"

"Well my wife and I decided to grant you permission to date our daughter. But there's only one condition, if you ever bring her home after her curfew hours you will be forbidden to see her."

"Don't worry sir, ma'am, I'm really good with following curfews."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss. Now if you would please excuse us my daughter has some shopping to do and that's where we're heading now."

"No problem…and thank you…"

As I was about to speak, mom and dad were already heading for their room. I knew that meant that the conversation with me was going to happen later. However, that didn't bother me one bit because the hardest part had been done already. I had the permission to date Aiden and nothing could ruin the moment. I hugged him and just as I was about to celebrate with a kiss, my uncle Emmett came in the living room to escort my now official boyfriend out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Perfect Life)

The dress was perfect. More than perfect, it was indescribable. "Thank you Aunt Alice….Thank you," was all I could say. "It's the latest fashion in Paris. I knew you were going to love it." I went to hug her she had to be the best aunt in the world. My entire wardrobe had Alice written all over it.

"Mom, do you like it." I turned to ask her. She had been quiet the entire day, not only her but dad too. "Its beautiful honey and I'm sure you will look great, like always." I smiled; at least she was being nice for a change. "Do you think Aunt Rosalie will like it?" I asked her another question; her silence was really starting to bug me. I mean she was my mother not Alice. "I'm sure she will love it." She said to me smiling. I smiled back and returned my attention back to my dress.

After leaving the boutique with my new beautiful dress, we decided to go and make sure everything was going to be ready for my weekend birthday. I couldn't stop smiling; I knew this was going to be the best birthday of my life. It had to be. I was turning sixteen. All my other birthdays had been great and this one had to top every single one of them.

The day was finally coming to an end and we were finally home. "Thank you for everything," I said giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek. I rushed to my bedroom to call all my friends, and of course Aiden. I had to tell them about my dress and everything else. I began dialing every number in my phone. "Yeah, It's great….I know…what can I say." I kept repeating the same things over and over. All my friends were amazed that I was dating Aiden, that I had just gotten an expensive dress, and that my party was going to be so great. My life was what they all said, perfect, and I knew it too, but at times I wondered why it seemed so perfect. I pushed the thought away, I couldn't question my luck or things could go wrong.

The week was slowly closing, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday went by. The next morning I woke up to the sound of the piano playing "Happy Birthday." I got up and ran downstairs to find my dad playing it for me. In less than a second I was by his side. I was surprised by my speed. I ignored it and went directly to hug him. "Thank you daddy," I said while hugging him.

"Do I get a hug?" I heard my mom ask me. "Of course mommy." I said and went to hug her too. Behind her I saw my entire family waiting to hug me, standing beautifully behind my mom. It still surprised me how young and beautiful all of them were. I knew I was beautiful too but their beauty seemed almost too perfect. I hugged each one of them enthusiastically ignoring my thoughts. Today I decided that I was not going to think about anything else but my party.

"Well we can't just stay standing her. Nessie you have to come with me so I can get you ready for tonight." Alice said coming forward to grab my hand. I let loose. "Can I eat breakfast first?" I said, once I heard my stomach growling. "Of course you can sweetheart. You aunt is just too excited even to realize that you need to eat."

"Edward the time is running we need every minute to get her ready." I laughed at Alice she was always really excited about dressing me for my birthday. I was surprised she only bought one dress to try on me. She always had more than twenty dresses for all my other birthdays. Sometimes I was ready until the entire guests were already eating cake. I saw my dad smile and when I turned to look at him he stopped smiling. I turn to walk to the kitchen this wasn't the first time I felt that my dad was reading my thoughts. After I was finished eating breakfast I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape Alice, and just as I thought she was already waiting to put her hands on me.

I saw my hair going from one way to another. Eye shadows appeared and disappeared from my eyelids, and different shades of blush were covering my cheeks. "Mom!" I finally managed to yell. "Oh please Ness don't be so dramatic, I'm just trying to make you look even more beautiful than you already are." Alice said to me finally glossing my lips. Finally she was done with my hair and my makeup, and headed to my closet to take out my dress. I looked at it once again and it was still perfect. I loved the fact that it was purple. Purple was my favorite color. "Put it on Nessie. I'm sure everybody downstairs is dying to see you." I obeyed her and got in my dress. When I looked in the mirror I was amazed of how nice I looked. I was eager to show the rest how I looked.

I walked slowly down the stairs and when my family turned to look at me. I saw their yaws drop and I gave them one of my widest sweetest smiles. The first ones to come and hug me were my mom and dad, and then the rest followed. Suddenly gifts started coming my direction. "We want to be the first ones to give you your gifts." Grandma Esme said to me handing me her gift. I grabbed the long white envelope that was facing my direction. "It's from me and Carlisle." She said smiling. When I finally opened the envelope I found a plane ticket. I looked up at her and then at grandpa Carlisle.

"You get to choose the destination and who you want to go with." Grandma Esme said to me giving me another brief hug. I then walked directly to Grandpa Carlisle to hug him as well. "This is an amazing gift. Thank you."

"Well I got you the dress but I'm not really feeling the shoes, so here, this is just another part of my gifts." Alice said to me handing me the most beautiful pair of shoes I had seen in my life. "Where did you get these shoes?" I asked.

"Oh it's just a new brand called Renesmee's shoes. You're the only one in the world who will ever have these shoes."

"Wow! You have to be kidding me Aunt Alice… How?"

"Don't ask. By the way they're both from me and your uncle Jasper."

"Thank you both." I said and gave them a hug as well.

It was Aunt Rosalie's and Uncle Emmett's turn. They walked slowly towards me hugging me first and then they handed me their gift. "This is for our little angel." Uncle Emmett said to me. I grabbed the rectangular shaped box and opened it immediately. Once I got it open I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"Purple diamonds…wow! I love them." I said excitedly, apparently I had the rainbow complete in diamonds.

"We'll give you our gift later at your party." Mom and dad said to me. I smiled at them and gave them a hug either way. I couldn't believe they were still giving me a gift after paying for this party I was about to have.

Finally the time to go to my reception had come. I rushed outside to get into the limo that was waiting for me. It was time for me to go and have fun. When we got there I found Aiden waiting for me at the door. However, I couldn't go meet him because I had prepared a grand entrance, so he had to wait until everyone knew I was already here. As soon I got in, I heard the cheering and it was all for me; I smiled and couldn't stop for one second.

Once that was over it was finally time to enjoy my party. I was having such a great time and everyone was excited about being part of this great event that was my birthday. Suddenly I heard dad announced that he and mom were ready to give me my gift and asked everyone to step outside and when I saw the black Ferrari parked outside I almost fainted. This had to be a dream I thought to myself.

"It's not a dream sweetheart that's for you from your mom and me." I heard my dad say. Again it was as if he had read my mind. After everyone stopped cheering for my new car they all went back inside, but I decided to stay out for a while longer. I saw as Aiden came close to my side.

"I can't believe your parents got you that car." He said, still paying more attention to the car.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. My life is amazing."

"It is. Your life is perfect Ness."

"I think so too. I mean I have great parents, a great family, great friends, and a great boyfriend." I said to Aiden almost talking to myself.

"You do Ness and you also make my life more perfect by being with me. I care a lot about you, you know that right." Aiden said to me, finally paying more attention to me and forgetting about the car.

"I think I do. I care about you too Aiden and I'm really happy you're my boyfriend."

"I'm happy too." With that Aiden lowered his head to kiss me and I kissed him back. This was our first kiss and to my disappointment I didn't feel what I thought I was going to feel. However, I continued to kiss him and the more I did, the better it felt.

That same night while laying in bed I thought about the night and my life. Smiling I came to the conclusion that I did indeed have the perfect life. With that thought, I closed my eyes and drifted to a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Revelation)

The last thing I imagined after such a wonderful night, was to be seating on the sofa staring up at my entire family. All their golden eyes stared directly at me with fear as they all fidgeted side to side, turning to face one another. I saw my mother look at my father but neither one of them wanted to say a word. _Is this about my party, _I thought to myself. "It's time Edward," I heard my mother finally say something. I then became worried; I knew this was not a normal family meeting. Whatever it was they were hesitating to tell me had to be really important. I decided to break the silence that had once again surrounded the room.

"Mom, dad, What's going on? You're all scaring me." I saw as my dad turned to look at me directly with a painful look. "We need to tell you something, sweetheart, but I need to ask you to stay calm until we're finish." I nodded, now more anxious to hear what they had to say. Deep down I knew what they were going to tell me. I had been thinking about it since I was a child. I didn't say it out loud but I thought about. Suddenly I jumped up and began yelling, it was killing me that they were not finding the guts to tell me.

"I'm adopted am I not? This is the big secret you want to tell me, isn't it? I mean you all practically look like my brother's and sister's and not like a mom and dad. You look my age. I'm not like any of you. I don't have your eyes or… no, but I look like you daddy. I look like you." I ceased my yelling after that, my conclusion was wrong. I looked too much like my father and mother put together, I couldn't possibly be adopted. As I was about to continue talking, both my mom and dad came to hug me.

"Let us tell you, what we have to tell you." They sat me back down and this time both of them sat each one by my side. I looked up at the rest of the family, but they only stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. When I looked up at uncle Jasper I felt calm and ready to listen to my parents. Somehow uncle Jasper always knew how to calm me down.

"Sweetheart, we have a secret to reveal to you, and it has nothing with you being adopted, because you're not adopted, we are your real parents." I felt relieved when I heard my dad say that, but I let him continue talking.

"This is the time we have to tell you because from now on, you will be noticing some changes, in better words, no changes at all." I turned to look at him and then at my mom with a confused glaze. I didn't understand what they were telling me. However, I didn't interrupt to question; I wanted this to be over. I was really becoming agitated by all the mystery. This time my mother proceeded.

"You came to us as a surprise. We never expected to have any children at all, and when you came we didn't know what to expect. I was excited but terrified and so was Edward. I was sure that I wanted you and even if there were more unanswered question than anything and there was fear. I was sure of one thing and that was that I wanted you more than the air I was breathing. When you were born it nearly killed me, but once you were in my arms I knew I wanted the best for you in this life. Both Edward and I talked and he wanted you to live life as normal as possible, without having to hide yourself to be afraid of being different. We didn't want you to be pointed as different, we wanted you to be normal and enjoy all the normality's of life. We just wanted you to be human until this day came."

At that moment I became extremely confused. They wanted me to be human. What were they talking about? I was human, and why were they talking to me about their choice of wanting a normal life for me. I glanced at all of them, hoping my questions would be answer. I knew my look itself was hinting them that I had questions. This time my dad continued and I sure wasn't expecting to hear what came out of his mouth. I cleared my head of any thoughts to make sure I was hearing right. I heard him repeat what he had just said.

"Nessie, we're vampires…and so are you…well you're only a half vampire." I placed both of my hands in my ears. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I didn't know why they were playing this harsh joke on me, a day after my birthday. I laughed and pointed at each one of them. "This is a cruel joke…please tell me you're joking." I said, as my finger moved to point at each figure in the room. I felt my mother's arms around me, I let loose, "Don't touch me, until you tell me why you're playing this joke on me." I said, pushing her arms away from me.

"Renesmee, were not playing a joke on you, sweetheart, we're being honest please let us explain further, so you can understand." I heard my father tell me, calming me down. I relaxed and listened to the story he had to tell. He talked about how he met my mother, their marriage, and their honeymoon, the day they found out I was coming, the birth, and how I nearly killed my mother because I was a fast growing fetus. They revealed that they were different because they fed on animal's blood, and did not kill innocent helpless humans. The story continued and I felt as if my head was spinning. I had to be dreaming, my family couldn't possibly be a convent of vampires. This just didn't happen in the real world. I stood up from where I was sitting and began to laugh out loud, clapping my hands together, "Good one, everyone, good one." As I continued to laugh I heard everyone call my name out and then I cracked.

"I get it now." I said, turning around to look at my parents. They were about to talk but I shushed them. "No. I really do get it now. I get why, I was so fast in PE class, I get why I could smell the food all the way from my classroom before lunch even began, and I know now, why I never had a dinner outing with my family. However, mom, dad, you know what? Now I know why, I craved the blood whenever I would smell it. I'm a vampire, that's why thoughts of drinking blood came to my mind, that's why my throat burned each time I or my friend would get a cut. Now I know that it's because I'm a monster, I'm a monster, we're all monsters." I felt my tears running down my cheeks; I wiped them hard and continued speaking.

"I thought I was freak. I thought that I had a supernatural ability and I felt afraid of my own self. Sometimes I felt like attacking anyone and drain them. I craved the blood and I thought I was crazy; it made me mad that I couldn't control what I was feeling. But the best part is that I had my family to support me, to tell me that it was ok to feel what I was feeling because, I'm a vampire. Oh wait… I didn't… I suffered alone…alone… wondering if I should be place in a mental facility."

I felt both my parents' arms around me, trying to console me. "I knew exactly how you were feeling but we couldn't tell you until now. It was a decision we took since you were a child."

I let loose once again and walked forward to get away from them. "Why now?" I asked. I waited for their answer and I finally heard my father speak behind me. "Because you have reached you're full age; from now on you will no longer get any older."

I turned to face my parents once again, "What?"

"You will no longer get any older; this is as older as you will look. It's the same thing with all of us." I heard my dad informing me. My mother could no longer say a word, she look devastated.

"I won't get any older? That means that I will live forever? I don't want this… I dreamed of being old with the man of my life, have children and watch them grow, I dreamed of going to Bingo with the ladies. My friends are going to know that I'm not getting older. They will think I'm freak, a monster."

"They won't think anything because they won't know. You can't reveal our secret because it can get us killed. Nessie, you have to promise that you won't mention this to anyone. We're here to help you live your life as a vampire."

"Stop! Don't say that word anymore. I'm not a vamp…. I don't want to be a freak; I don't want to be a monster. I just want to be Renesmee Cullen the normal girl everyone knows. I don't want to be part of your life; I don't want to be part of this family. I'm not like you…I'm human…I'm human."

"Sweetheart…"

"No. dad…I can't accept this. I'm sorry…"

"You can't leave us. Nessie…" I heard my dad say sadly. I felt as everyone looked directly at me, except Alice who had the blank look she had at times. I turned attention back to my father.

"How do you know I want to leave? No. never mind don't tell me. Dad I just want a normal life and I know of one person who can give me what I want. It's decided. I don't want to be stopped." Before I could continue talking my mother was at my feet begging me not to leave her. Looking at her that way made me tear up, but I held my tears back. I didn't want them to know that this decision was tearing me up, but I wasn't brave and I needed to go away for a moment.

"Bella, love, get up."

"No. Edward she can't leave us. Where will she go?"

"She wants to go with Charlie and I don't think we can stop her."

I cleared my throat. "Dad's right mom you can't stop me." Then I wondered again how my dad knew I wanted to go live with my grandpa Charlie. However, I didn't ask, I didn't think I could handle anymore revelations. I continued talking, this time more softly.

"I'm not ready to be part of this family. I'm not ready to be one of you. I just want to continue being normal and the only person who is normal is Grandpa Charlie. I want to go live with him, at least until I feel ready to be a vamp… to be what you are. I want to leave tonight, I have the ticket I got for my birthday, and my destination has been chosen, I'm going to Forks, Washington."

"Baby…you can't…don't leave us."

"Bella, love, don't worry… you know she has someone that will protect her."

Again I was confused with what my dad was saying but I didn't question him. I left the room and ran upstairs to my bedroom to pack my bags. Soon I was ready to leave. I returned to the room where everyone else was still standing. I waved at them and objected their idea of taking me to the airport.

"Aiden will be taking me." I informed them. "Also I talked to Grandpa Charlie while I was packing and his psych about me staying with him." With that, I rushed to give them each a hug and a kiss. When I heard the honk outside, I waved at them one last time and left with a broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Seeing Her Again)

**JPOV**

I still held the phone in my hand staring blank at the wall. She was coming back. The day I had been dreaming about was finally here. She was here. I finally managed to hang-up the phone and tried to remember everything that Bella had just said to me. I lost her as soon as she informed that Nessie was on her way to Forks. I cleared my mind and tried to remember Bella's voice.

_Jake this is Bella. Jake Renesmee is on her way to Forks. _

_She knows who we are and she couldn't handle the truth._

_She decided to go live with my dad. Jake I beg you to please care for her._

_Oh and please don't tell her who you really are. I don't think she's ready._

_Please Jake keep us informed and look out for my baby._

_Jake remember don't tell her anything she doesn't want to hear._

_Take care. Edward says, thank you. Bye for now Jake. I'll call back._

Now that everything was clear in my head, I was shocked that Renesmee didn't accept her true identity. I never did agree with Bella and Edward with their decision to not tell Nessie about who she really was. However, I never thought that she was going to abandon her parents after she found out the truth. Nevertheless, now I was responsible to look out for her, and even though I was sadden with the idea of keeping my true identity a secret I knew my mission was to protect her. That had always been my mission even if it was cut short years ago.

I still remembered the day they left. It still burned my heart each time I remembered that horrible sad day.

_Flashback: _

_"Bella, Edward, you can't possibly be thinking of leaving Forks. You know I can't be away from her". I said pointing at the lovely infant Bella was holding in her arms. "Please Bella…you can't do this to me again. Not her too." This time my eyes were covered in tears. This was the only time I had dared to cry in front of others. _

_"Sorry Jake, but we don't know what to expect with her and we can't risk it. She's not even one and she's already starting to speak." _

_I touched her soft curly hair, "So she's smart…that doesn't prove anything. There are some babies who read before they're two and people don't think that's weird."_

_"Her language ability can only be the beginning of something we haven't yet discovered. Jake we're doing this for her safety and perhaps for the safety of others. Besides, Edward and I decided that if she turns out to be just a normal growing child then we will raise her as one."_

_"But she's not a normal child. Bella she was born in weeks not months, that should tell you something, and her strength, Bella she almost killed you, or she did kill you. Thanks to Edward you're still here. You can't possibly think she'll be normal."_

_"We'll just have to wait and see. Jake, I know that deep inside you know that this is the right decision. We promise to keep you updated, and we will come visit. Jake this is not a goodbye, this is a see you later."_

_"You're the parents and I guess I can't argue with that. Just don't forget that you just promised to keep me updated. I want photographs, letters, phone calls, I want it all."_

_"Don't worry Jacob. You'll have all that, plus some visits. Bella and I can promise you that for sure. Oh and please come and visit us too."_

_"Thanks, Edward and thank you Bella. However, I can fully express my gratitude because by leaving you're taking a part of my heart, and I can't be happy for that. Don't worry, I won't make this any harder on you, so don't stop by tomorrow to say goodbye once again. Let's just do it today." _

_"Jake…" _

_I ignored Bella and just lowered my head to kiss Renesmee's soft forehead. "Goodbye my little angel…I love you and I'll be here for when you need me." I turned to look at Bella and Edward, "Goodbye you two, and take care of her." _

_"With our lives, Jake, she will be well taken care of." _

_Flashback Over_

I opened my eyes after listening to those last words, Bella said to me. I frowned as the thought of Nessie's unhappiness came to mind. She was here because she had been disappointed by her parents. Nessie was here. With that in mind I grabbed the keys to my car and went on my way to Charlie's house. I was going to wait for her and finally get the opportunity to see her after almost ten years.

As I drove I remembered her lovely smile, when she gave me the card she made me for my birthday the last time she had come for a visit. She was six then and now she was sixteen. I was unsure why it had taken her this long to come back, but now she was here, and I was on my way to finally see that lovely face that even the sun felt jealous of. When I arrived at Charlie's house I parked across the street to wait for them. I felt my heart racing at every passing second.

Soon Charlie was home and then I saw her get out of the car softly and gently. The air touching her hair and slowly swaying it to the side, I smiled at the image. I continued to look at her as I hesitated to get out of the car. When I finally got the guts to do so I ran to her side and get a closer look at her lovely face.

"Oh, hey there Jake, what can we do for you?" I heard Charlie's voice first, not Nessie's as I had hoped for. I frowned, "Nothing Charlie just came here to pay a visit how's Sue?" I tried to sound as if I had no idea Nessie was the one standing next to me.

"She's fine, boy, and I'm sure she'll be better once we get inside."

"Why is that?"

"Are you blind, boy? Look who is standing next to you."

I turned to look at Nessie directly, pretending as if I hadn't yet noticed her presence. "She's Nessie, my granddaughter, don't you remember her. Sure she was six the last time she came her, but her face is unmistakable."

"Of course I remember her…how could I not." I hugged her as those words came out of my mouth. However, she did not respond to my hug the way I had expect it. I unwrapped my arms from her and backed away.

"You don't remember me?" I said, almost painfully.

"Not really. I don't remember anyone. I'm sorry." She said to me almost careless.

"It's Jake…I'm your parents best friend."

"I'm sorry…Ja…Jake. I don't remember you. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take these bags inside." Suddenly all I was looking at was her back. I felt as I could cry. This wasn't what I was expecting. She was not my Nessie. I wasn't sure of whom she was. I then felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Jake. I'm sure she does remember you. It's just that she got in an argument with her folks, and she's not in the mood for anything. To tell you that she didn't say a single word on the way. I'm sure she'll be happy in no time. I hope she realizes that parents and children argue, and she can go back to Bella. My poor daughter is devastated to be without her."

"Don't worry Charlie I understand. Well I'll see you later. You should attend to her."

"See you later Jacob."

I walked to my truck almost devastated. I didn't know if I should cry out of sadness or anger. I decided to not cry at all. I needed to understand. I'm sure she felt as if everyone has lied to her. Nessie was here to escape her reality and I needed to understand that and support her. My only mission was to protect her while she was here, nothing else. With that cleared in my mind, I drove away back to the reservation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossed Lives **

**Chapter 5 (New beginning) **

**RPOV**

I laid in what used to be my mother's old bed. It was not as comfortable as the bed I had back at home, but I knew this was the best choice for me. I needed to be away for a while, I felt fresh tears coming out of my eyes as I remembered the confession that I was half-vampire. I still couldn't believe what my family was. It just didn't seem real that vampires existed.

"Nessie," I heard grandpa Charlie called for me. I cleared away my thoughts. I knew that Grandpa Charlie didn't know anything about us and for that reason I had to pretend that I was just mad at my parents. I rushed down stairs before he decided to come up and realize that I had been crying.

"Yes, Grandpa." I said, my voice half breaking. I immediately saw the change in his face as he realized that I had eventually been crying. He called me to sit next to him, and I knew he was going to want me to explain to him why I decided to come live with him.

"Ness, please tell me what happened. I believe it's time you tell your grandpa what's the trouble with your folks."

I froze not knowing what to tell him. I hadn't thought about what to tell him, the only thing in my head was my family telling me that I was a vampire. I cleared my throat, and then again, trying to think of one single reason to invent.

"C'mon, what could of have been so bad for you to decided to leave home?" Grandpa Charlie continued. Interrupting the silence I had created.

"I…I…I…" was all that came out of my mouth. I looked up at Grandpa Charlie who looked impatient to hear my side of my story.

"You, you, you…. What?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, grandpa." I said annoyingly, hoping he would let me go back to the room. However, he didn't excuse, instead he reached out and place my hands in his.

"Look, honey, I know you're upset that your parents don't agree with the idea of you dating so young. But to go and leave home for that reason seems a little childish, especially for you. I mean you're no the type of girl who will come up with such drastic decisions. Tell me did you decide to come live your romance here with that guy?"

"What?"

"I talked to your parents and that's what they told me. Did they lie?"

"No… it's just that I didn't come here to live my romance with Aiden. He's back home in Alaska." I said, following up with my parent's story.

"So it's true that you decided to leave home because of a boy?" Grandpa Charlie insisted hoping I would tell him more about my situation at home.

"Yes. It's just that they have to understand that I'm growing up. I don't want to be their little girl forever. I mean, dating is a part of growing up and they're trying to stop that. I just want to show them that I can be independent and make my own decisions. I don't want to be sheltered forever. I don't want to miss out on things normal girls my age want to do." I became silent, finding some truth on my explanation. I did want to be independent, I wanted to make my own decisions and leave behind the cocoon that my parents built for me.

"Fair enough." Was all that Grandpa Charlie said. I took a breath of relief knowing that he was done with his questioning. I knew that if he continued I would burst and confess the real reason behind my decision of leaving home.

I stood up from where I was sitting and began walking around the living room, stopping once in while to take a look at all the photographs Grandpa Charlie had of me. I stopped to look at a photograph that had been taken the last Christmas we had spent here. I traced my parent's figures with my finger and felt sadden that I was away from them. I then placed my attention to the person who was holding me with a big smile. I turned to look at Grandpa Charlie….

"Jake…"

I turned back to take another look at the photograph. Realizing that in fact the person who was holding me was Jake, memories flashed, and I became embarrassed for the way I acted just a few hours ago when Jake was here. However, I then realized why I hadn't recognized him, he looked exactly the same as the photograph, and in my mind I had a different image of how Jake would look like now. The Jake that was just here looked my age, and then I wondered if he too was a vampire. I went back to seat next to Grandpa Charlie.

"Grandpa," I said, "What do you know about Jake?"

"He's and old friend of your mom's," Grandpa Charlie said, sounding almost nervous.

"Is that all you know?" I insisted.

"Yes. Actually…."

"Actually… What?"

"He's a friend of your dad's too."

"Grandpa!"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired."

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Not hungry…" I yelled as I ran to the room.

**The Cullen's Home: **

**E & B POV **

"She's safe with your dad, love."

"I know Edward, but I already miss her dearly. I knew this was going to be a disaster."

"Do you regret agreeing with my idea of raising her normal?" Edward asked, sounding almost guilty.

"No. You know I wanted the same thing. Everyone did, especially Rosalie…. In the end we did give her a choice."

"Bella, love, I have a feeling that there's something great in store for her in Forks. I mean, if you had never decided to go live with your dad we would not be together today. Forks brought us together and I'm sure our little girl will also find something great there."

Bella knew Edward was right. Smiling she tiptoed to kiss her beloved husband.

**Forks: **

**RPOV **

I woke up yelling Jake's name. Deep down I knew I felt guilty that I had ignored him. But I felt confused as to why I dreamt about him, he was and old friend who I didn't even want to talk to each time he called home. However, now he was all I could think about. I felt the hug he had given me and the warmth I felt with its memory. I pushed the thoughts away and decided to go back to sleep.

That night I kept dreaming about Jacob and a beautiful brown wolf that kept saving me from danger. Waking up for one last time, I decided to go on the look out for Jacob. I knew that it was time for my new beginning and Jacob was going guide me. That decision felt right.


End file.
